Beautiful boy
by GeekyBookConsummer
Summary: A cute story about Kieran Hunter and Mark Blackborn.


**Summary:** A cute little story about Kieran Hunter and Mark Blackthorn.

 **Disclaimer:** Obiviously I don't own these characters.

* * *

 **Beautiful boy**

* * *

A soft knock broke the silence in her room. He sat up in his bed, carefully picking up the small blade on his bed stand and opened the curtains. A grin grew on his lips as he recognized the figure outside his window. The tall man was classily handsome with sharp cheekbones and clearly muscular. He had two different colours of eyes. One was a deep dark that you could drown in, the other one was bright silver. The difference between the two made him even more stunning. His hair though often black or blue often changed shades depending on his mood. Kieran Hunter.

He threw the window open allowing him to climb into his room. "What are you doing here my good sir?" He asked with a taunting smile on his lips. "Looking for you of course." Kieran took on of his hands into his slender ones and drew him closer. "Really now?" "Yeah." "Why would you do that?" He moved a couple of steps closer till their noses were almost touching. "Well, to do this."

The fairy cupped his cheek gently, tilted his head and kissed him. Though it started of slowly, their mouths just softly moving against each other's but it quickly became more passionate. He felt Kieran's teeth press softly against his bottom lip. He kept his mouth close, grinning slightly at the frustrated growl coming from him. Kieran bit down slightly harder and he opened his lips.

His tongue slipped into his mouth and they fought for dominance for a little while but he quickly allowed the ex-prince win, letting him have full controle of the kiss and send tingles down his spine. When they finally pulled apart he was blushing a little, though his partner was grinning. "Hello Mark." "I didn't know you were coming here tonight?" "I thought I would surprise you." "What if I had been gone?" he asked. "Then I would have waited here, in your bed, till you got back. All tired and worn out, ready to warm you up."

Mark chuckled. "So what is the surprise?" "I am not going to spoil it, but grab a jacket." "I thought you were going to keep me warm." He teased. "Just put on a jacket." With a smile he grabbed a leather jacket and tossed it on, before he left he scribbled down a little note letting the rest know that he was leaving.

"Ready when you are." Kieran climbed back out of the window and Mark noticed a horse at the windowsill. His heart fluttered as the horse whinnied at him. "Windspear, how are you pretty boy?" "I thought I was your pretty boy." "Don't be jealous of Windspear." "I'm not jealous." Mark chuckled as he too climbed out of the window and settled down behind him, wrapping his arms around his muscular torso.

In an instant they were off, the Faerie steed galloping through the sky like they used to in the hunt. The wind howling in his ears, tugging at his clothes and playing with his hair. He was happy to be back home, but part of him missed this. The pure freedom that came with the hunt, the thrill of the ride. He allowed himself to completely emerge himself in his memories again and remember those days. His relationship with Kieran had been so very different back then too. A lot wilder and hotter, it felt like being caught in a storm, being in a relationship with Kieran. Now it felt like running through the forest with your bare feet.

A sense of controlled freedom, peace, tranquillity, security and the unknown. It was absolutely perfect. He couldn't however stop the little sigh coming from his mouth as he felt them descend, knowing that they had reached the destination. He opened his eyes again and even with his faery blood and runes it took his eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the pitch darkness. The only light was the moon and stars, in the skies, there was no other light source.

He glanced around and observed their surroundings. They were riding right next to a mountain side, the cliff was covered with tall trees. Everything was a dark shade of green but he could spot several little waterfalls between them. He couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful surroundings. They continued to descend till he recognized where they were. Just a head of them was a gigantic valley with a single mountain in it, the mountain was surrounded by several bigger ones, hidden from view. And on the mountain an ancient Inca's civilization. Machu Picchu. "No way." He whispered.

"Yes way." With a slight jolt Windspear landed on the mountain. Kieran offered him a hand. "I can get off him myself." he chuckled but took Kieran's hand anyway. "You are being so romantic today." "I know right." He led them to the top of the mountain, the postcard picture spot. Where you had the perfect view of the mountain. Mark let out a loud laugh at the blanket splayed on the rock, there was a small picnic basket and a flashlight. "You didn't!" "I heard this is what people do on dates."

"That is true." they settled down on the blanket and Kieran opened the basket, drawing out a bottle of wine and a couple of sandwiches. They were curled together as they ate, enjoying the view and the company. He didn't like to admit it but he was rather happy he brought his jacket, and he had been quite hungry. So this was pretty fantastic.

The view over here was perfect as well. Nature stretched out all around them, and this place, you could feel the memories radiating of it. Even though during the day this place was crowned with tourists, now it felt like no one had set foot on this mountain in ages. He snickered a little at the llama's that slept only a few meters away from them. Windspear had trotted over to one of them and was sniffing at the curious creatures around them.

He laid down his head on Kieran's laps. "Thank you." "For what?" "For this. Life back home is still so strange. They are so busy all the time, and they have so many rules. They are always training, planning, learning. It is nice to get away from it for a little while. And I can do that with you." Kieran played with his pale blond hair, tugging slightly. "God you are beautiful." He whispered.

Mark blushed furiously. "I'm not beautiful." "Yeah you are." He protested. "But beautiful is like. It isn't something you call a. Beautiful is a term for, it is rather." He searched for the right word. "You mean feminine, don't you?" "I suppose so." "It is so typical for shadowhunter to put labels on terms of endearment." "To be humans do it to, and I am not just a shadowhunter." "Yeah but you still really are." Mark scoffed and sat back up. "You could have said, I don't know, handsome."

"But you are beautiful, Mark Blackthorn. And before you start protesting or complaining. You know what I think is beautiful. Beauty is a storm in the middle of the sea during the night. Beauty is a tiger stalking its prey in the long dry grass of the savanna. Beauty is an open fire, wild and terrible. The stars in the night sky while we ride our steeds through the wind. Beauty is a wild horse running through the forest. You are beauty Mark. Your hair reflecting the pale moon light, the black marks littering your skin, the way you move with such grace and ease. The way you ride with the hunt. So when I call you beautiful, take it as a compliment."

Marks mouth hung open slightly in shook at Kieran's words. "Wow, I don't really know." "You don't have to say anything." "Fine, I won't say anything." Mark grabbed Kieran's shirt and pulled him against him, kissing him tightly. He wrapped his hand in Kieran's now electric blue hair, it almost looked like sparks flew of it." The faery reacted immediately to him, throwing his arms around his neck, pulling them into each other.

Mark pulled him onto his lap, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. He slipped a hand unAder the cotton shirt, his hands running over the muscles and scars of his body. Kieran pushed on his chest, guiding him backwards till he was laying on his back. Kieran lay on top of the hunter, his hands on his hips. Mark pulled Kieran back upwards and kissed him again, pulling him closer. Eventually they moved away to catch their breath and Mark smiled contently at the boy above him. "I love you." "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N:** I felt like writing a story about Kieran and Mark. A story about someone calling a boy beautiful and he complaining about it. If you liked it please leave a review. Or leave some hints to make my writing better! **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
